


[100+Word Challenge] Batch 14 - Sakumoto

by nilielh



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Jun didn’t mean to sound like he’s accusing but – but the problem is, Sho thinks that he is, every single time.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65915
Kudos: 16





	[100+Word Challenge] Batch 14 - Sakumoto

**Age**  
  
Jun didn’t mean to sound like he’s accusing but – but the problem is, Sho thinks that he is, every single time.  
  
“I just pointed it out, what’s wrong with pointing something out when you always seemed to forget it,” he says, even though it’s completely funny and he is staring at that _thing_ for like ten minutes now without Sho even noticing.  
  
Sho scowls, and Jun has to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from snickering because, god, Sho’s scowling face is ridiculously cute and funny, and at their age, Jun wonders if it’s even allowed to use the word cute to describe everything that is wonderful about his Sho.  
  
“I didn’t forget it,” Sho counters, eyebrows furrowed and the lines marring his forehead are so prominent now Jun wonders if the creams are even working; he absently traces his own forehead and barely notices he is frowning himself when Sho pokes him on the cheek.  
  
“What the hell are you frowning for?” Sho asks, “If you’re going to lecture me about my eye-glasses again, forget it; I’m sure I have the spare in here somewhere –“  
  
He blinks. “It has been sitting on top of your head for like, the _whole_ time,” he says, then like an afterthought, “God, Sho-san, are we really that old? Do we look like a couple of balding, old twerps?” he asks, shoving Sho aside and grabbing the tiny vanity mirror he has stashed under the passenger’s seat.  
  
Sho reaches up and finds the object of their earlier argument, sighs loudly enough to wake the dead, and in this case, Jun – who is still busy stretching his face with his free hand.  
  
“ _Age is just a couple of meaningless numbers_ , you said, why are you asking me this now?”   
  
He turns and gives Sho a gentle shove. “Shut up,” he says, “Be thankful your stamina hasn’t aged or I would have dumped you a long time ago already,”  
  
Sho heaves another sigh. “Better start taking those multivitamins again, then,”  
  
Jun ignores him.  
  
  
**Car**  
  
“Give me the keys, Sho-san,” he says, throws his hand, palm-spread. “Quit being difficult, okay? First you forgot where you put your glasses, now your license, what are you going to forget next? How the break works? I’m driving or we’re not moving from here at all.“  
  
Sho’s mouth is set in a line and Jun has to keep his temper in check as well. “It’s my car,” Sho points out.  
  
“Joint property, remember? So the car’s mine, too,” he says, impatiently wriggling his hand. “Give me the damn keys, Sakurai!”  
  
But because Sho is the most stubborn man to ever walked the earth, he simply smirks at Jun and rounds the way back to the driver’s seat, leaving Jun standing outside.  
  
Jun looks two seconds away from considering murder, but as it was, Sho knows him too well to be fooled.  
  
Sho starts the car and waves. “Say, are you coming or what?”  
  
“Damn you!”  
  
  
**Danger**  
  
They’re past the first toll and Jun is already contemplating between begging Sho to stop the car and letting him drive instead.  
  
“We’re going to die and it’s all because of you!” he half-screams, wonders why the traffic police aren’t chasing them yet; Sho on the other hand, looks a lot like a crazed person instead of the man he swore to god and to all his constituents he will love until his dying days.  
  
“Scared already?” Sho shouts back and Jun’s stomach claws its way up his throat. “Where’s your thirst for adventure, Matsumoto?” Sho yells around a grin and Jun contemplates between reaching over to punch him.  
  
“Shut up and slow down or we’re –“ his breathe catches in his throat when he realized Sho has stopped grinning and is now vainly stepping on the breaks that is clearly not working. He barely notices the stretch of green the car has just entered, realized that Sho is able to maneuver the car into entering a fucking rice field.  
  
And the car is still seemingly in pursuit of something the two of them couldn’t see, the stretch of green seems never-ending as Jun feels Sho’s arms tugging him, Sho’s body shielding him.  
  
“Oh, _fuck, fuck_ , we’re going to –“  
  
The car hits something and the last thing Jun sees is the blast of white as the airbag explodes and hits him in the face.  
  
  
**Pool**  
  
Sho is thankfully conscious when Jun opens his eyes.  
  
“I think we’re okay,” Sho says, but he doesn’t dare move, and Jun realized what is wrong the minute he removes the airbag covering half of Sho’s upper body.  
  
“Oh my god,” Jun exclaims and is already scrambling for his phone, which is thankfully still in his pocket, as Sho stays stock still. “ _Oh my god, oh my god_ ,”  
  
“I’m fine, stop that,” Sho whines but he’s still not moving, and the splash of red marring his left forearm is getting bigger and bigger by the minute; Jun thinks he’s going to pass out.  
  
“ _Hello?”_  
  
“Oh my fucking god Nino you have to help us Sho is dying in the pool of his own blood and I don’t fucking know what I should do who I should call oh my god please don’t let Sho-san die or I will die too oh my fucking god,”  
  
“Goodness, Jun,” Sho mutters but his voice sounds weak even in his own ears; Jun fusses on the phone, his face as pale as a ghost, vaguely hearing Nino's voice screaming from the other end. Then Jun hangs up and Sho watches him take a couple of deep breathes, probably to calm himself down before he's obviously dialing again. This time, he's calling 119, letting the person on the other line know the situation. He hangs up when the other person assures him help is on the way, then he is reaching over to touch Sho's cheek, his chin, his forehead, eyes locked on his face and very pointedly ignoring Sho's bleeding arm. Jun's fingers are shaking and cold to the touch.

“Sho-san, _don’t_ leave me,”  
  
Sho lets out a low chuckle. “You’re exaggerating, Matsumoto,” Sho says, “I’m not going to die just because of a broken arm and really, this?” Sho points at the dark spot his blood marks against his shirt. “It’s just a little blood,” he says, wincing a little.  
  
Jun looks about ready to cry and Sho couldn’t blame. “Oh god, that’s a lot of blood, please don’t lose all your blood and die please please please,”  
  
Sho wants to kiss Jun just to shut him up, but since he couldn’t move, he does the next best thing he knows would do the trick.  
  
“ _I love you_ ,” he tells Jun and Jun’s mouth purses close, “and I’m not leaving you, not yet, I promise.”  
  
  
**Breathe**  
  
They were found not even twenty minutes after.  
  
Sho is being strapped into the stretcher, his broken arm was the first they attended to the minute Jun frantically pointed it out; his chest hasn’t stopped pounding since he removed the airbag covering Sho’s body, his heart hasn’t stopped racing the second his gaze found Sho barely moving and bleeding.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere, Matsumoto-san?” someone from the medical team asks him and he only has half a mind to shake his head before he’s following Sho’s stretcher, jumping after them when the other staffs has successfully strapped Sho’s stretcher inside the ambulance.  
  
He is staring at Sho, at Sho’s face and still bleeding arm, and the urge to touch Sho’s hand is so strong he thinks he’s going to pass out with the force of it. But there are other people present and he couldn’t just --  
  
“Matsumoto. Matsujun. _Jun_ ,” Sho calls out and Jun stops thinking, stops holding back as he kneels forward and grabs Sho’s (thankfully) uninjured hand.  
  
“What is it? Are you in pain? Or you’re hurt somewhere else? How about your head? your shoulders? Wait, do you want me to ask for some more painkillers –“  
  
“ _Breathe_ , Jun. Jesus, you're so white, come on, breathe for me, yeah, like that,” Sho tells him, squeezing his hand and his heart does this swooping thing that makes thinking difficult, breathing even more so – most especially when Sho does something like this, looking at him as if he’s saying he’ll die first before he lets anything hurt Jun.   
  
Most of the time Jun wonders if he deserves it but then Sho looks at him like that and he thinks that maybe, possibly, yeah, he does.  
  
He leans forward and rests his forehead against Sho’s chest, mindful of the way Sho has managed to lift his good hand and wraps it around the nape of Jun’s neck.   
  
“You’ll be fine, Sho-san,” Jun says, and it’s mostly to convince himself other than anything else. Sho nods at this and keeps his hand where it is, lets Jun mumbles his affection against the fabric of his shirt as the ambulance wheels them away. “it’ll be alright, don’t worry,”  
  
“Of course,” Sho tells Jun, “you’re with me, how can everything go wrong when you’re with me?” he whispers.   
  
Jun smiles and nods. “Tell me again,” Jun says. Sho tightens his fingers around Jun’s nape in response. "Tell me that again, Sho."


End file.
